


【盾铁/PWP一发完】我称愚钝为爱

by SUN03



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUN03/pseuds/SUN03
Summary: ＊I sign my heart away to youSome call it foolishI guess I'll call it love





	【盾铁/PWP一发完】我称愚钝为爱

当史蒂夫带着压抑的怒气宣布散会时，托尼正在转钢笔。那是一只镀了金，体态纤长的黑色钢笔，像是一尾灵巧的黑鱼在他指尖穿梭，然后笨拙的摔在桌子上，又被他捡起来，摇动着手指准备继续。

史蒂夫粗暴的从他指尖夺走了它。

托尼终于软踏踏的抬起了自己半睁不睁的眼皮，史蒂夫阴沉冷硬的表情像是一柄利剑插在他视网膜正中央。余光可以看见他的队友们陆陆续续沉着脸走出了会议室，最后走的克林特带着点不满和困惑的撇了他一眼，体贴的带上了门。

“你想玩到什么时候？”史蒂夫把他的注意力拉了回来。他压低声音，面颊紧绷，用几乎无礼的方式俯身到他面前，语句从牙缝里挤出。“哪怕是— —现在，哪怕是这个时候，你都没办法停止混蛋吗？你知道我们现在最需要的是什么吗？”

托尼半阖着眼，像是滩没骨头的泥巴瘫在椅子上，轻佻的耸了耸肩，“转钢笔的技术？我猜。”

史蒂夫红着眼看着他，结实的肌肉随着沉重的呼吸上下耸动。托尼毫不意外史蒂夫下一秒会给他一拳，然后让他带着破裂的下颌骨进医院。而他低看了史蒂夫的理智和控制力— —就算他阴阳怪气的在整个会议里插科打诨，拐弯抹角的问候“美国队长仅剩不多的智商”，使出浑身解数卖力表演成一个混蛋。

“好吧，好吧。”托尼投降般举起了双手，口吻是轻飘飘的：“你想听我的意见？我的意见就是法案必须签署，超级英雄需要监管。人们在恐慌，政府不信任我们，况且我们造成的破坏是实实在在的，我们有什么理由不妥协？”

“别用这些冠冕堂皇的借口。”史蒂夫又走进了一步，沉重危险的呼吸喷到他脸上，托尼不由自主的瑟缩了一下。“你曾经坐在国会面前说只有你能使用自己的科技，而你会对此负责。你了解政客，就如我了解政府，你明白注册法案是混杂金钱权利恶臭的产物，而你又想把我们变成政府的一员。”

“而你不知道为什么吗？”史蒂夫突然放缓了口气，语调却变得更加压抑：“是你自己。你想要赎罪，想要止损，是不是？可这是战争，战争永远不干净。只要有战争就会有附加伤害，就会有人死去，而谁都无法控制战争不发生。”

“而这个— —”史蒂夫面无表情的拎起桌子上那本厚厚的协议，摇晃着向他示意。

“这不过是你自私的、想要弥补自己可怜兮兮负罪感的产物。”

托尼的脸色骤然变得苍白，他嘴唇无力的颤动了一下，最后那句话像是迎头痛击，一下子把他砍的支离破碎。他听不得“自私”二字从史蒂夫嘴里说出来，这很伤人，这非常伤人。托尼想说嘿你知道吗，那份被你像垃圾一样夹在指尖里的法案我改了四天零七个小时，在这么长时间里我睡了大概三个小时。他想说我尽力了，我希望你们能签署。

可最终他只是颤抖着嘴唇，眼睛瞪的大大的，努力表现出无动于衷的模样。他或许成功了，或许没有，不管怎么说他的语气足够咄咄逼人：“而你知道你错在哪里吗，队长？这不是一场战争— —不再是了。你还在七十年前的老规则里徘徊，而我在建造未来。”

史蒂夫沉默的盯着他，那海蓝的眼睛像是要溺死他，托尼也不肯示弱的回瞪过去，一直到眼睛发酸发涩。  
他在心底近乎卑微的乞求史蒂夫同意这个，又明确的知道那是无上奢望。罗斯没给他们多少时间，可他不想失去他，他需要他。

“...我不可能签署协议。”史蒂夫轻轻摇着头，语气不容置喙，“哪怕我要为此付出代价。”

...料想之中。托尼想道，然后品到了嘴巴里咸涩的苦味。他晃晃脑袋又抬起头，挑了个最轻松的语调冲史蒂夫暧昧的叫：

“那么，介意来个分手炮吗？”

“...什么？”史蒂夫不可置信的看着他，好像没明白他到底有什么毛病。

“喔，抱歉，不该叫分手炮。”托尼似乎真的很抱歉的耸了耸肩：“毕竟我们没有正式关系— —”

“你们一般怎么称呼炮友之间的最后一炮？离别炮？好主意。那么要来个离别炮吗队长？”

史蒂夫艰难的眨了眨眼，他没法不为“炮友”的代称而沮丧，托尼满不在乎的口吻又像是把他浑身涂满耻辱，就好像只有他认为他们在— —

“你想让我操你，现在，在这里，然后告诉我我们玩完了？”史蒂夫尖锐的说：“哪怕是这种局面下？你可真是— —”

最后一个词梗在舌尖，史蒂夫不愿讲出来。

“我可真是个欠操的婊子。对吧。”托尼脸色有点不易察觉的苍白，口吻抑扬顿挫：“我们没时间了，下回见面你可能就是通缉犯，而我要穿着盔甲揍你漂亮的脸。所以最后再享用一遍我爱的老二有什么错？”

“你不会问我监控摄像头的问题吧？Friday会处理的。”托尼一边说，一边褪去西装外套，然后又扯掉领结，慢条斯理的把衣服叠好。“来嘛，操我。”

“神盾还有人在外边等着，我们还有事要做。”史蒂夫干涩的，硬邦邦的说，他不知道自己话中拒绝的意味有几分。事实上，那听起来更像愤怒的应允。

“那就速战速决。”  
托尼垂着眼说道，他解开了皮带。

空气紧接着沉默了很长的时间，只有皮带扣碰撞的金属音。托尼故意缓慢的，缓慢的摆好皮带，昂贵的西装裤松松挂在胯间。

史蒂夫依旧没有动静。

托尼难得的感到尴尬，万一史蒂夫不愿操他— —他以前竟然没想过这种可能性？这更加促使他不敢抬头，继续低着头，跟几枚精巧的衬衫扣子做斗争。

大约是太害怕史蒂夫会一言不发推门而出，托尼在被男人粗暴的摁到墙上时竟有点由衷的满足。他在史蒂夫碰到他的一瞬间就放弃了所有对身体的掌控，柔顺的垂下脑袋。托尼先是被狠狠箍进了男人怀里，耳朵能听见蓬勃愤怒的心跳声和轰隆隆的胸腔震动。史蒂夫粗暴的扯开了他的扣子，然后一只手微微用力，把他像玩偶一样翻了身。他现在脸被挤压在墙壁上，腰臀柔软的凹出曲线，胸前被胡乱的粗暴摸索，这让托尼小声哼哼起来。

后背紧贴着史蒂夫强健的胸肌，那种被紧紧包围的温暖几乎让托尼有点美好的错觉。炽热的鼻息喷吐在耳边，他能感受到史蒂夫高耸的鼻梁埋在他柔软的脖子上，牙齿轻轻叼着一块后颈的软肉撕咬。那是他的敏感带，而史蒂夫向来对此了如指掌。

“哈...啊...”托尼小声的叹息着，史蒂夫的前戏永远漫长体贴，可那并不是他想要的。就像是那双温柔的，在他身上上下游走的双手，它们兼顾的揉搓着乳头和微微充血的阴茎，又技巧娴熟的顺着会阴探进湿软的穴口，过电一样细微的快感让他头皮发麻，几乎软成一摊水。这可不妙，史蒂夫不该这样打分手炮，也不该用这种态度对一个混账的婊子。就好像他真的渴求他，珍惜他— —

就好像他真的爱他一样。

托尼有点悲伤，他的眉毛微簇着，额头抵着墙面，脖子拧成一个抗拒的弧度，又矛盾的在史蒂夫探着头索吻时顺从闭上眼。柔软的舌尖被捉住缠动，托尼在接吻的空隙断断续续的发出无意义的叹息。

“我们— —哈，我们不该接吻...”托尼喘着气，背对着史蒂夫哑声说。“分手炮可不包括接吻这一项。你可以不用戴套，快点操进来— —啊...哈...也用不了那么长的前戏。”

标准的混蛋发言，托尼甚至苦中作乐的为自己笑了一下。然后他能感觉到史蒂夫的动作骤然一僵，像是遮羞布一样柔情的氛围被狠狠打破。在他身上四处游弋的手粗暴的掰开了两瓣臀肉，穴口微微变形的露了出来。

“如你所愿。”  
史蒂夫压抑，低沉而愤怒的哑声说道，两根手指毫不怜惜的全部插进穴内。那有点疼，托尼忍不住闷哼了一声。他们很久没做过了，大概是协议出台那天开始就没有。穴口过于干涩和紧致，托尼毫不怀疑有些撕裂，可他不愿去管。史蒂夫把另一只手放到他面前，托尼会意的用舌头将手指卷进口中，细细的舔抵，让手指亮晶晶的布满濡湿唾液。史蒂夫将他的唾液原封不动的抹到后穴上，算是充当了一点可悲的润滑。随即他加了第三根手指进去，在肠道里抵开层层叠叠蠕动的细腻肠肉，熟练的扣挖，然后史蒂夫很快找到了托尼的前列腺— —鉴于轻轻擦过去的瞬间，那个被他摁在墙上的男人完全软了腿。

熟悉的快感在脑海里炸开，托尼忍不住喟叹出声，指尖发白的狠狠按住墙壁。他看不见史蒂夫，也看不见他的动作，只能被动接受着过分的快感，无助的在欲海沉浮。三根手指灵活的在他后穴里进进出出。模仿着性交的姿势，又如剪刀一样撑开穴口，任嫩红的肠肉蠕动吸附着挽留。

“...进来...”托尼小声的催促着，他腾出一只手抚慰自己的小兄弟，然后在快感的余律里放松自己的后穴。他知道自己没完全被开拓好，他只是渴望疼痛。

男人二话不说的将手指抽了出来，压迫性极强的捏住他的髋骨，托尼在那铁箍般的力量下小猫一样动弹不得。他听见史蒂夫拉开裤链的声音，随机那个跳动着青筋的大家伙烙铁一样抵上了他的屁股，丰满的臀肉为此凹陷出肉欲的弧度。

史蒂夫像是微不可觉的，带着温度的揉捏着他腰间的软肉，然后缓慢的进入了他。疼痛是难免的，硕大的龟头撑平了所有褶皱，托尼为此哽咽着绷紧了身体。  
“放松。”命令的语气在耳边响起，炙热的阴茎还在不容拒绝的进入他的身体，肠壁谄媚的讨好着入侵者，快感开始从脊椎升腾。

“哈...啊！”  
托尼激烈的叫出了声，那太深了，前列腺被玩弄让他的腿几乎成了摆设，他还没不体面倒下的唯一原因就是史蒂夫有力的撑着他。而当男人坏心眼的一松劲，托尼就毫无反抗之力的被钉在了阴茎上，被过分的深入搞得眼神涣散，只能发出破碎的气音。史蒂夫又深又重的在他穴道里研磨，每次都能精确的擦过那一点，双球有力的撞击丰厚的臀肉，穴口溢出的肠液变成粘稠的白沫。托尼只能无力的被摁在墙上，随着男人有力的冲撞上下起伏，苦痛的刺激让他太阳穴突突直跳，小胡子男人能感受到史蒂夫硕大阴茎的摩擦，他嘶哑的叹息着，然后加紧了后穴。

过度的快感冲击着大脑，托尼逐渐开始眼神涣散。和史蒂夫做爱的感觉一如既往的无比美妙，男人有力的手臂狠狠压制住他，像是汪洋大海里唯一属于他的锚，他能从中获得难以言喻的安全感。他喜欢史蒂夫压制他，用四倍的超级士兵力量让他无所遁形，如今也喜欢。可曾经他的锚会充满甜蜜爱意的注视他，现在他目光所及只是白花花的墙壁。

快感逐渐堆积，托尼却在过分的刺激里感到前所未有的慌张。他突然开始挣扎起来，想扭过头看看史蒂夫的眼睛。他从未如此的想触碰他，他从未如此的想再看一眼那片澄澈的海蓝。

上帝啊。托尼哽咽着。上帝啊，史蒂夫。他在心里绝望的呼喊，软弱无力的在墙壁上撑起自己，他的脑袋用力向后扭— —金灿的头发几乎映入眼帘— —然后一只有力的手把他掰了回去。

“别乱动。”史蒂夫依旧保持着重重的撞击，语气带着点意味不明的讽刺：“如果你想‘速战速决’的话。”

又是一阵突然激烈的操弄，托尼在史蒂夫不知多少次擦过前列腺的时候眼前骤然迸发白光，他破碎的、小声的嘶吼，淅淅沥沥的精液顺着小腹流下，后穴在高潮的余律里紧缩着痉挛，眼睛却突然开始酸涩，一小股眼泪堂而皇之的顺着脸颊流下，然后越聚越多，像断了线的珠子往下掉，托尼想安慰自己这是生理性的，可他明知那不是。

托尼皱着鼻子咬住自己的指节，眉毛紧簇在一起，他悄悄的，小声的，呜咽着破碎的，带着哭腔从喉咙里挤出一个名字。  
“Steve— —”  
他叫道，又畏缩的把它塞回嘴巴里。“Steve— —”

那名字最终还是成了呻吟中一个模糊不清的叹息。

他听见史蒂夫低吼了一声，蓬勃的胸腔里传来低沉的震动，一股浓稠的精液冲刷进肠道，然后顺着大敞的穴口丝丝缕缕的流下。史蒂夫喘着粗气，毫不留恋的把自己的阴茎拔了出来，“啵”一声脆响显得格外羞耻。托尼撑着墙，后穴艳红而精液浊白，整个人由于腿软而微微发抖。他知道史蒂夫正看着他，那意味不明的炙热目光灼烧着他弯曲的脊柱，像是恩赐又像是施虐。空气从未如此安静，他或许该服软，顺从内心去挽留，而他不敢回头。

像是过了一万年那么久，他终于听到史蒂夫拉上裤链的声音— —是的，从头到尾他只拉开了裤链，而托尼面色潮红，近乎全裸，满身狼藉，还像发情的母猫一样屁股里塞满精液，腿根都在打颤。他默默祈祷史蒂夫能快点离开— —鉴于他每一秒都有可能会直接栽倒在地。

终于，他感到那股几乎把他压垮的目光缓缓抽离，脚步声几乎和关门声同时响起。托尼像是被抽走了最后一丝力气一样松垮的爬附在墙壁上，只感到彻头彻尾的疲惫。他给自己二十秒的时间用来休息，然后就该爬起来收拾烂摊子了。他得清理这堂而皇之的情事痕迹，得编好足够可靠的理由，甚至，他得把屁股里的精液弄出来。鉴于他一会肯定有外勤任务，而托尼不能接受自己婊子一样夹着精液玷污他的盔甲。

他艰难的撑起自己，感觉自己的关节像生锈的机器人一样僵硬，腰臀处由于被过分的抓握带上了青紫的痕迹。又深吸两口气，他颤颤巍巍的捡起自己昂贵的西装披在身上，从口袋里翻出那方装饰性大于实用性的手帕。两根指头摩擦着红肿的内壁插进后穴，撑开充血的肛口，托尼小口小口的深呼吸收缩后穴，配合着手指的扣挖，小股的浊精顺着大敞的门户溢出，滴落到丝滑的手帕上。刚被使用过的后穴还带着高潮的余律，敏感而脆弱，在粗暴的扣挖下爆发出磨人的刺激和疼痛。托尼不得不停下来虚弱的喘口气，再继续手上的活计。

史蒂夫射的很深，这让托尼的清理工作越发困难，他烦躁的抽出了穴内的手指，又草草擦去身上乱七八糟的情液。等他算得上体面的拾掇好自己，站在会议室门前时，他深吸了一口气。

你后悔吗？  
一个小小的，不和谐的声音在心底响起。  
用一场糟糕的性爱结束一切？

“两厢情愿怎么说也算不上糟糕，我爽翻了。”托尼若无其事的又整理了一遍领带，检查袖口是否纤尘不染。

可你会想他，你需要他。  
声音微弱又颤抖的说。

你爱他。你爱他。

托尼不置可否，他打开了会议室大门，脸上没什么表情。

“没人会在意。”

他说，然后会议室大门轰然闭合。


End file.
